The present invention relates to a medical belt for holding mainly lumbers of human beings in order to alleviate pain in the lumber by reducing a load to be imposed on the lumber or waist.
Conventionally, some medical belts, stays or figure-beauty supports, or belts for shaping waist have been made of rubber in a shape of ring, or leather or plastic material, and they have metal-made-fastening fixtures fixed to the ends of the various belts mention above.
However, such ring-like belts made of rubber have poor ventilation resulting in stuffiness of the body. As a result, the wearer of the belts feel uncomfortable after a long time wearing. According to other inconvenience of the conventional belts, it is impossible to adjust the length or fitness according to the waist size of the wearer or user of the belt, and it is troublesome to put on and take off the belts.
Such belt provided with a fastening fixture fixed to an end portion of the belt has a limitation in its length adjustment and it is impossible to adjust in a wide range of the length. Consequently, it has been necessary to manufacture a number of belts having various sizes.
In addition, in a manufacturing process for the conventional belts, it has been necessary to carry out a step for attaching the fixture to the belt. The step makes the manufacturing process more complicated, and the cost high. Due to an attaching of the fixture to the belt main body, the main body is made weak and the belt is susceptible to be broken for a relative short period of use because the main body of, for example, a plastics made belt is not binded strongly to the metal fixture.